¿Quieres bailar conmigo?
by vampira horchatera
Summary: AU ¿Es cierto el rumor de que cada chico gay tiene una mejor amiga colgada del brazo? ¿Qué siempre van rodeados de chicas? Entonces, los hombres heterosexuales, metrosexuales y sensuales como Draco Malfoy, ya saben donde buscar, ¿no?


**Clasificación**: PG-13

**Desclaimers**: ambos personajes pertenecen a JKRowling

**Advertencias**: AU - OneShot por ahora

**Notas**: Fic escrito para el cumpleaños de Sirem

* * *

**¿QUIERES BAILAR CONMIGO?**

_Es verdad, los chicos gays siempre tienen amigas inseparables_, había dicho Miranda, captando la atención de Draco. _Y siempre son todas guapas, y no se cortan un pelo en tocar al gay_, había opinado Joseph, verde de envidia.

_Eso es porque saben que el chiquillo no le hará nada que un verde como tú le haría_, había rebatido la chica, sacándole la lengua con mala cara.

_Lo que pasa es que las chicas estáis hambrientas de sexo y no queréis admitirlo, por eso tocáis a la primera oportunidad, sin importar que sea tu amigo gay_, contestaba el chico con cara de pocos amigos.

_Entonces eres tu también una chica, Joseph_, había intervenido Draco, riéndose bajo la nariz sin mala intención._ Entonces, Miranda, ¿por eso ese chico tiene a tres chicas colgando del brazo? ¿Porque es gay? ¡Eso es una injusticia!_

¡Eso era indecente! ¡Esas chicas deberían estar colgadas de _su_ brazo! Draco Malfoy era mas sexy que cualquier gay, más caballeroso que cualquier dandi y, sobretodo y más importante, más sexy que cualquier gay.

Resopló, indignado. Miranda se rió, sabiendo a la perfección lo que su amigo estaba pensando en esos momentos.

_Pero Draco, querido, si fueras gay tendrías a un montón de bellezas tras tu culo, pero entonces no las necesitarías_, se lo decía con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y un brillo en los ojos.

Y los ojos de Draco también brillaron, adelantándose a la mejor idea que se le hubiera podido ocurrir.

Al cabo de media hora entraba en una discoteca gay con su amiga colgada del brazo y el otro chico, Joseph, resoplando y maldiciéndolos mientras los seguía al interior.

_Oh, sí_. Eso era el paraíso y nadie se lo había explicado nunca antes. Los ojos de Draco emulaban cualquier chico que pasara, todo lo que veía eran chicas, chicas y más chicas. Cuerpos femeninos moviéndose de arriba abajo, riéndose entre ellas, sonriéndose, bailando, _contorneando cadera y cintura_. Oh, sí. Lo mejor de la noche.

Miranda se reía de él, estaba seguro. _Draco, si el de seguridad se entera de que no eres gay, volverás al purgatorio. _Le susurró, y él recobró la compostura.

Bien, no podía ser tan difícil. Se quedaría cerca de la barra evaluando la zona, daría un par de sonrisas disimuladamente tímidas, y las chicas caerían como moscas a sus pies. Al cabo de pocos minutos lo había logrado. Ya tenía un corro de jovencitas preguntándole de todo, pegadas a su cuerpo indecentemente y comentando chismes sexuales que subían de tono a cualquiera.

Aunque no todos eran _chicas_, y Draco tubo que dar alguna mirada de advertencia a algún que otro chico que se le acercaba; con esa mirada de completa indignación. ¡A él no le gustaban los chicos! Solo lo estaba simulando, pero no podía revelarlo, claro.

Bailó con dos chicas que se alternaban para decirle si ese chico le quedaría genial o si aquel otro no dejaba de mirarle el culo. Él respondía con un _dejadlo, chicas_ asquerosamente tímido –y falso– y rehusaba cualquier invitación proveniente de la sección masculina de la discoteca.

Aunque adoraba pensar que era tan tremendamente sexy que incluso los hombres perdían el culo por él. No que nunca lo hubiera dudado, pero era gratificante verlo reflejado cara a cara en todos los que lo rodeaban.

Como alguno se atreviera a tocarle un solo pelo le rompía la cara, promesa.

Así que empezó a moverse más sugestivamente, encontró un hueco vacío entre la gente y se puso a mover al ritmo de la música –que no era su estilo pero qué más daba en esos momentos–. Sentía las miradas centradas en su cuerpo, deslizándose por su cuello, resbalando por su camisa holgada, y atravesando toda su ropa y carne.

Amaba sentirse deseado de esta manera, adoraba _notar_ como repasaban su cuerpo, como iban fantaseando con él. Era tan gratificante. Él sonreía, cada vez sintiéndose mejor. Era un exhibicionista nato.

Habían pasado horas y estaba cansado de apartar manos intrusas acercándose a su hermoso cuerpo –sobretodo a ese culo de infarto que poseía–. Había bailado con cuatro chicas que habían visto sus intenciones y no les importaba. ¿Un heterosexual en una disco gay? ¿Qué importa, si está como un Dios?

No podía tocar, palpar, besar ni abrazar. ¡Eso era un suplicio para su cuerpo! Pero sabía que lo echarían a la mínima pero, _oh_, ellas sí tocaban. Y lo bien que lo hacían.

Estaba apoyado en la barra, mirando todas las caras en esa oscura discoteca. Necesitaba un descanso y hacía tiempo que había perdido a sus dos amigos, seguro que se habían largado a la mínima que se despistó, los muy cabrones.

El barman le había guiñado el ojo tres veces esa noche, pero le invitó a _lo que tu quieras, guapo_. Draco había sonreído, orgulloso de sí mismo hasta el pecado, y le había dado la espalda.

Oyó un gemido a su lado y giró el rostro con curiosidad. No sonaba como un gemido _de esos_, sino más bien uno de exasperación, de aburrimiento quizás. Como un resoplido. A su lado se sentaba un chico más o menos de su edad, moreno y con cabeza desordenada, miraba la pista con los ojos caídos y una mueca torcida en los labios, fruncía el ceño y gruñía.

Le pareció gracioso, parecía sumido en sí mismo.

–¿No bailas?

El chico se sobresaltó y le miró rápidamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendidos; pero al momento siguiente se suavizaron y se escondió entre los hombros.

–No… –contestó algo tímido, o cohibido.

Draco alzó la ceja. Bien, parecía un chico inseguro, pero no debería tener problemas por bailar en la pista, todo era subirse y moverse, ¿qué importaban los demás?

–¿No tienes a nadie con quien bailar? –quizás no tenía pareja. O quizás sí la tenía pero no estaba allí, y por eso no bailaba con nadie más. Eso era una tontería.

–¿Eh? No… no es eso. –respondió, entrecerrando los ojos. Dirigió de nuevo la mirada a la pista, de lado a lado. No buscando, sino simplemente paseando sus ojos entre la gente.

–Eh, no te preocupes. –rió Draco. ¿Había ofendido al otro?– ¿Por qué no bailas? Soy tremendamente curioso y quiero saberlo.

El moreno le miró con una ceja alzada –_eh, ese es mi gesto_– cuestionando su curiosidad, quitándole todo derecho a preguntar por la vida de un desconocido. Draco iba a pedir perdón pero no le dejó empezar palabra.

–No quiero bailar. –acentuó su decisión con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza.

–Bien.

Oh, no, no estaba para nada satisfecho con esa respuesta. Vio como miraba a las chicas, con una mirada extraña y avergonzada. ¿No se atrevía a acercarse a ninguna? ¡Imposible!

–¿Cómo te llamas? –oh, sí, era un metiche.

El otro dudó antes de responder, sin mirarle.

–Harry Potter. –le tendió la mano al presentarse.

¡Ja! ¡Eso sí era gracioso! Draco soltó una risa bajo la nariz y se la estrechó, con cara estúpida.

–¡Eh, no te rías de mi nombre! ¿Y tú? –le devolvió la pregunta, algo ofendido aunque no del todo realmente. Draco sonrió con orgullo.

–Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Fue el turno del chico Potter de reírse, algo más de lo que se había reído él, eliminando toda molestia que le hubiera causado. El rubio resopló, ¡su nombre era hermoso!

–No puede ser, ¿y tú te burlas del mío? –le burló el otro.

Draco se levantó de su lugar, sacudiéndose algo imaginario de su ropa.

–Pues ahora me voy a bailar.

Y se fue de nuevo a la pista, dejando solo al tímido chico que no se atrevía a sacar ninguna chica a bailar.

Durante media hora más se exhibió sin pudor, recordándoles a todos que su magnífico cuerpo debía ser venerado y alabado. Incluso en un momento bailó con dos jovencitas a la vez, a las que sonrió pícaramente y ondeó las caderas con sensualidad, recibiendo iguales movimientos.

Con una rápida mirada vio como el chico que había conocido seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar. A veces le miraba bailar y Draco le sonreía, como infundándole ánimos de hacer lo mismo. Vio también como negaba amablemente alguna petición masculina al baile, pero en ningún momento lograba ninguna chica.

_Pobre chico, debo estar dejando sin personal a los demás, las tengo todas acaparadas en mi cuerpo. _

En verdad, era el centro de atención de muchos, se sentía gogó, prostituto en medio de la pista. Era gratificante, sí.

_No entiendo cómo puede ser tan poco lanzado. Es fácil, acercarse a una, susurrarle las palabras mágicas, y la tienes pegada a tu cuerpo muriendo por tus huesos._

Conocía la técnica como si se la hubieran enseñado en clases de cultura y comportamiento social. Como si sus padres se lo explicaran cuando era niño y jamás lo hubiera olvidado.

_Supongo que no todos pueden ser tan magníficos, brillantes, talentosos, perfectos y asquerosamente tentadores como yo. Ni tan sexys, ni mucho menos._

Se dirigió de nuevo hasta él y, plantándose delante, le dijo

–¿¡Quieres bailar conmigo!?

La cara de sorpresa del pobre no podía ser mayor, de fotografía, de paparazzi pillando in fraganti. Después se sonrojó tan potentemente que Draco pensó que estallaría. Titubeó, movió los dedos, nervioso, escondió la cara y trató de responder.

–N–no… no

Draco insistió.

–Va, no pasará nada, no te preocupes.

Si lograba sacarlo a bailar, lo haría moverse como él sabía, y montarían ambos un espectáculo tal que todos babearían por él también, entonces se les unirían un par o tres de chicas más y montarían una orgía visual encima de la tarima que se les caerían las bragas a todas ellas.

Draco era la cumbre de la sensualidad y belleza masculina, podía lograr cualquier cosa. Y si bien el otro no estaba tan bien dotado como él de tal belleza, sí poseía una gracia y una sensualidad inocente que seguro la gente apreciaría al instante. Sobretodo con ese rostro sonrojado y la mirada brillante.

Lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevó, sin tener que poner mucho empeño en ello porque Potter no se resistió tanto como quisiera al principio.

Primero lo colocó delante suyo. Era un poco más alto que Draco, pero muy poco. Le dedicó un movimiento de pies y cadera simple, indicándole que lo acompañara en ello.

Al ver que Harry no respondía, lo tomó de la cadera para llevarlo suavemente. Seguía sonrojado hasta la punta del pelo, y rehusaba su mirada, mirando hacia algún lado de la pista.

–Eh –le llamó la atención, que recibió al instante–, pon un poco de tu parte, ¿quieres?

El otro asintió nerviosamente y empezó a moverse, algo más cerca de su cuerpo. Draco miró por sobre su hombro todo su alrededor, girando para poder apreciar que, ciertamente, volvía a captar algunas miradas.

Notó también que no todas iban dirigidas a él, sino que, con sorpresa, miraban al chico que tenía delante, como no creyéndose que eso fuera posible. Le meneó la cadera con las manos, logrando un sobresalto por su parte, y alguna sonrisa boba en los demás.

–¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí? –le preguntó, intentando desviar su atención.

–No –dijo el otro en voz baja que apenas pudo escuchar con el sonido de la música–, vengo a menudo.

–Ya… –era obvio que algunos de los que bailaban en la pista ya conocían al chico Potter, por ello las miradas sorprendidas. Seguro que nunca había llegado a bailar, no demasiado al menos– Pues yo es la primera vez que vengo.

Harry asintió pero no comentó nada más, mantenía la cabeza gacha y miraba sin mirar. Draco se movió más, necesitaba ser sensual, ser tentador, si quería despertar el deseo. Debía lograr que Harry se moviera con él, que se dejara llevar sin pensar contra su cuerpo, que jadeara y deseara también. Sería un buen maestro.

Con un hábil movimiento le colocó las manos en sus caderas y giró, dándole la espalda. Se pegó a él desinhibido y subió un brazo hasta su cabeza, para hablarle al oído.

–Así –sonrió–, adoran hacer esto. Restregar su trasero en tu… polla.

Y lo hizo.

Él adoraba que las chicas se pusieran así, besarles el cuello mientras serpenteaban contra su cuerpo, sus nalgas apretadas contra sus caderas, calentándolo de tal manera que debía controlarse para no pensar en joder allí mismo. Las abrazaba y acariciaba sus planos vientres, e incluso palpaba sus curvas perfectas si éstas se dejaban.

Adoraba sus cuerpos delicados y flexibles, sus pieles suaves. Sus cuellos bajo sus labios, notar el escalofrío seguido por el gemido que abandonaban los de ellas. Un baile erótico, muy latino y desenfrenado. Lo adoraba.

Notó como finalmente esas manos se volvían firmes, algo más valientes que antes y recordó que se estaba moviendo contra un hombre, contra su pecho firme a su espalda, y su… _Merlin_, estaba duro contra su trasero. Tembló y gimió un momento, sorprendido.

En seguida esas manos tomaron vida y recorrieron su torso, mientras él mantenía los ojos abiertos, algo asustado. Tragó saliva. Eso se le escapaba de las manos.

Entonces Harry empezó a moverse y a guiar el ritmo que él había perdido hacía unos momentos, lo abrazaba con fuerza, recorriéndole el pecho con las manos grandes, bajando por sus costados produciéndole escalofríos.

Y se sintió como una mujer. _Esto… es lo que yo les hago. Tiemblan bajo mis manos fuertes, se sienten débiles bajo mis atenciones, y deseadas. Y gimen…y se calientan._

¿Y qué importó entonces todo eso? ¿Qué más daba que un chico tímido le estuviera tocando de esa manera que debería estar prohibida, pero a la vez era tan sugestiva? Los brazos firmes lo mantenían cerca de su cuerpo.

Bien, ahora sí eran el centro de atención, aún más de lo que él solo había sido en toda la noche. Las chicas lo miraban como comiéndoselos con los ojos, devorado su cuerpo y con los ojos brillantes. Se les acercaban, tanto ellos como ellas, para bailar pegados a ellos. Y Draco estaba perdido en el medio.

Gimió deseoso, y tiró la cabeza atrás intentando respirar, apoyándose en el hombro de Harry que, acto seguido, lo pegó más –si eso era posible– a su cuerpo y le besó el cuello.

_Grandes_, pensó en ese momento. Eran labios grandes, de hombre, suaves y delicados aún así.

Jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable bajo la boca de nadie. Era tan contrario a lo que siempre sentía. Siempre era él el que lograba hacer temblar al mundo, siempre el que conseguía tenerlas bajo su influjo, como si todo él fuera mágico y atrayente.

Ahora era él quien estaba poseído bajo esa sensación de atracción. Se sentía pequeño bajo esas manos que cada vez tocaban más y mejor, y esa boca… _joder_, esa humedad sobre su cuello, su respiración sobre su piel.

De repente lo había volteado y estaba siendo besado fuertemente. Gimió asustado y se congeló entre esos brazos. Le estaba devorando y lo había dejado entrar en su boca sin darse cuenta. Era obsesivo.

Estaba acojonado.

Harry paró de repente y lo miró. Draco seguía con los ojos como platos, con la cara más estúpida que seguro jamás había tenido, se apartó instintivamente, aún sin poder articular palabra.

–P–perdona… –Harry titubeaba, nervioso de nuevo, lo miraba asustado y muy _muy_ sonrojado.

Un atisbo de cordura llegó a Draco al fin. _Joder_,…_oh joder, joder_. Harry nunca había querido bailar con ninguna chica. Era gay. Desde el principio. Y Draco había sido tan ingenuo de pensar que estaba allí por la misma razón que él.

–Yo… pe–pense que… –seguía balbuceando, pidiendo perdón avergonzado. Quizás se había pasado de la raya al besarlo _así_.

Draco seguía recobrando poco a poco la mente. Volvió a recordar dónde estaba, con quién, haciendo qué, delante de quién más… y _oh, joder_ de nuevo, le daba igual.

Estaba allí, en una discoteca gay a la que había acudido para buscar chicas. Ingenuo él había sacado a bailar a un chico, restregándose sin pudor contra él. Y Harry le había respondido con igual movimiento y falta de pudor, malinterpretando sus acciones.

Le había hecho temblar, y desear.

Y ahora quería volver a besar así, tan fuerte y duro como estaba.

–A la mierda con todo, joder. –y se le tiró al cuello, besando ahora él con fuerza a un Harry que se sorprendió al principio pero rápidamente devolvió el beso.

Se estrechó contra él, rodeándose por sus brazos para sentirse sujeto a algo, por miedo a caer en cualquier momento. Atrajo ambas caderas para friccionarse contra ellas, notando ambas durezas bajo la ropa. Se restregó contra él como animal en celo, no le importaba parecer desesperado. Lo estaba, joder. Estaba tan caliente que se restregaría hasta la saciedad.

Ahora sí debían ser un espectáculo. Debía ser tan caliente verlos ahora mismo, perdidos en la impaciencia.

Salía de la discoteca dando tumbos, pero manteniendo la compostura. Su mente daba tumbos, de un lado a otro, parecía un vividero de incoherencias y sensaciones mezcladas con el alcohol y la estupidez.

_No soy gay_. Se dijo.

_Ya claro, Draco, te acabas de correr, apretado contra una pared y con todo Harry contra su cuerpo. Te acabas de correr en la mano de un chico, Draco. No eres gay. Has gemido, temblado, deseado y pedido durante la última hora y media._

Joder. Había sido la mejor noche en mucho, mucho, tiempo.

Al terminar, Harry le había mirado fijamente, aún con los ojos brillantes que le robaban la respiración. Le pedía en silencio _¿y ahora qué?_ y Draco no quería saber nada, ni hacer nada.

Quería irse y olvidarse de todo.

Harry suspiró. Lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó, como Draco se lo había llevado a la pista y luego contra la pared. Cogió un bolígrafo que pidió en la barra –el barman le volvió a guiñar el ojo a Draco– y le dio un número de teléfono.

–Cuando… cuando quieras… –se mordía el labio, sin atreverse a continuar o a insinuar, o a decirlo directamente.

Draco cogió el papelito y se lo guardó sin mirarlo, ni al papel ni a Harry, a sus ojos que parecía suplicar.

–Eh, no te preocupes. –le sonreía– No va a pasar nada.

Aún recordaba esas palabras, las mismas que le había dicho él al sacarlo a la pista.

Ahora ya no le importaba. Es decir. No le importaba haber bailado con él, ni todo lo demás que había hecho. No le importaba.

Lo había disfrutado y no lo negaría.

Volvería la semana siguiente, esperando que Harry estuviera también en esa ocasión.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

No he ido nunca a una discoteca gay. No bailo. No voy ni a discotecas. Así que he puesto lo máximo de mi imaginación. ¿Los ingleses bailan muy distinto al latino? (¡No es Reaggeton!)


End file.
